Quite Ironic, Actually
by Not Hazel Levesque
Summary: It started with a huge zit, to an unbelievable discovery within the castle. Dominique Weasley is your average sixteen year old Weasley- only, she's a Slytherin. When something happens in the castle (because, when will something actually work for her?) Dom and her many cousins, and a sister, have to get to the bottom of it. But what they find might shock them.


**hi. so i decided to do a new story with harry potter instead of the demigods, because harry potter being the first fandom i joined and all. and i've always thought that dom would be a sasstastic slytherin, so... here. **

* * *

**"**Oh, come on, Toire!" Dominique yelled into the one and only bathroom in her tiny house, Shell Cottage. Her sister, Victoire, had been in there for over an hour. "It can't be that bad."

"Dom, it's terrible!" Victoire yelled in response. "It's big and huge and... ugh! Fuck acne."

"Yeah, yeah, I have a similar problem, only I put the face wash on, and I get out of the bloody bathroom. " **(A/N: I'm not british, but I will attempt to be for the sake of this fic. I am a new yorker, and I know about five british terms and use two of them correctly. please read this with a british accent though.)**

****"You do not understand. This is extreme. This is me doubting if Teddy'll want to come within five feet of me when he sees this." Victoire responded.

Dom was quite frankly shocked that her sister dared to say that. Vic knew Teddy loved her, even if he hadn't had the guts to admit yet. Wimp. "Okay, I believe you. Let me see."

Dom heard shuffling, lots of clicking, and loud banging before she heard the door unlock. Standing behind the ever so slightly opened door, stood a very reluctant stereotypical definition of perfect. Only this time, she abandoned her blush for a huge zit. And it wasn't just a huge zit, no, this thing could've single handedly taken over France. Dominique cringed. "Ouch." She said.

"Yeah," Vic replied. "Now get in here before the entire country of Britain gathers outside the bathroom door." She said, pulling Dom in the crack in the door. Of course, she was being paranoid and exaggerated it. It was only their nine year old brother, Louis. Quite a pest he was, actually. Unusually clever for a boy his age, all the older boys loved him. It baffled the girls, they knew how pesky Louis got.

"Okay... did you try toothpaste?" Dominique asked.

"Check." Victoire said.

"Face wash?"

"I'm not stupid, Dominique."

"Right. Regular soap and water?"

"Check."

"Popping it?"

Vicotire shuddered. "Last night. Only made it bigger."

Dom sighed. "Concealer?" She asked.

"Concealer!" Vic bounced up from where she was perched on the bathroom counter. "You, Dom, are a crisis genius."

Dominique grinned proudly. "Oh, shucks, sis. It was the only logical answer. But, it'll only last for so long. I think we both know who we need to consult." And, of course, they both did. "Aunt Audrey." They said in unison. _She might be married to the most boring man on this Earth, _Dom thought. _But the woman is a makeup Einstein. _

"Right." Victoire raced out of the bathroom, pulling Dom close behind her. She grabbed her keys to her muggle Honda and yelled, "BYE MUM! CRISIS SITUATION, DOM AND I'LL BE BACK LATER!"

"Crisis?" Louis asked, sneaking up from behind. "What sort of crisis? And, I want to go."

"None of your business, and no." Dom replied sternly.

"Yes."

"_No._".

"Yes!"

"Fine. That's it, you asked for it." Dominique said. "Vic, get the car ready. Be ready to drive off at any moment." Victoire nodded, and ran to her car. "As for you, Lou, this is where you're going." Dom scooped up a struggling and loudly whining Louis and carried him up the stairs. Sh carefully placed him on his bed, and then closed the door, sprinting to her sister's car. She got in, and they drove away.

"Nice planning," Victoire complimented.

"Why-a-thank you." Dominique said.

When they got to their Aunt's place, they were greeted at the door by Audrey. "Hello, girls. Percy and the girls are gone for the weekend, so come right in." She opened the door wider, and the two sisters stepped in. "What's up?"

"This," Victoire said, wiping the concealer off. "Is what's up."

"Oh, dear." Audrey replied.

* * *

**I know. great plotline! a big zit. it's late, i need to outline it a bit more to come up with some actual serious plot. but hey, if you have skin anything like mine, this is a serious problem. ugh. now i need to come up with a plot for the summary. oh, gods, fun. and a title? holy hades, too much. there is a very good chance that is being written on october 28th, and being properly developed and published between the 29-31st. is it even the 28th anymore? oh. just barley. okay, i'll try to think of something. and please do excuse my demigod cursing, it's become an unbreakable habit. **


End file.
